T20P1C4L 5T02M
by Sorrow of the Vengeful Souls
Summary: GaaraNaru Yaoi obviously. Naruto gets a visitor during a huge storm. Beware of cheesy ending.


T20P1C4L 5T02M  
  
Naruto flinched as the power went out. The TV screen faded to black, along with all the sources of light in his apartment. He felt his eyebrow twitch as he realized he had just lost four hours of unsaved data on his RPG game, but decided not to get all angry over it. He had beaten the game several times anyway.  
  
He sat motionless for a few seconds, waiting to see if the lights weren't going to tweak back on as they had done a while ago. Seeing that they weren't going to come back any time soon, Naruto dropped the control of his PS2 and walked over to the window. He pulled up a chair from the table and flopped down in a clumsy manner, gazing lazily at the ongoing storm outside.  
  
It had been raining all day, but the thunder and lightning had only officially started late that night. He hadn't noticed how late it was since he had been completely absorbed in his RPG, until now that the power went out, snapping him out of the 'trance'. His watch was indicating 1:30 am.  
  
//There goes my hopes of catching up on some sleep.// He thought as he leaned his chin in his hand and gazed out the window. The wind was howling worse then he'd ever seen. He could hear the creaking of the apartment, and for a minute, thought that the roof might rip off like he often saw in "Storm Warnings" on the discovery channel. (1) He liked watching storms on TV, but this was the first time he had actually seen a real hurricane in Konoha.  
  
Each time lightning struck, illuminating Naruto's pitch dark apartment, loud cracks of thunder rang out that resembled bowling balls scoring a strike. During the brief flashes of light brought by the frequent lightning strikes, Naruto could see the nearby trees ripping out of the ground from the sheer force of the wind.  
  
He grunted and stood up. The scenario outside was one of a kind, but he was getting bored without the PS2 to entertain him, and not to mention awfully sleepy. He guided himself to his room despite the lack of visibility and proceeded rampaging every square inch of his room in hopes of finding a flashlight. He seriously couldn't see a damn thing, which resulted in him knocking down a series of object in his search and earning several long strings of curses. He finally got his hands on a flashlight, but only to find it had no batteries. The blond shinobi was just about to attack his room for yet another frantic search when he was interrupted by a sudden familiar puff of smoke.  
  
Kakashi appeared in the darkness right behind Naruto, smiling behind his mask with one hand in his pocket. Well, that was what Naruto assumed anyway.  
  
"Could you knock!?" The blond hissed at the older man.  
  
"Good evening, Naruto." His sensei greeted, ignoring Naruto's outrage.  
  
"What're you doing in my apartment in the middle of the night!?" Kakashi laughed nervously while his student glared at him.  
  
"I stopped by to make sure you were alright. The storm has been updated to a hurricane. Some homes have had their roofs ripped off, so we'll be spending the next week cleaning up around the village. The missions lined for the next couple of days are also cancelled." Kakashi answered, and just before disappearing in another puff of smoke, added; "Oh, and there's someone at your door."  
  
Surely enough, as soon as Kakashi left, there was a rather desperate- sounding knock at the door. Naruto glared at the empty space where Kakashi used to be, before rushing towards the door. For someone to suddenly pop up at his place during a hurricane like this one, it had better be an emergency.  
  
Several suggestions of who could be standing on the other side of the door ran through Naruto's head. Maybe it was Sasuke suggesting they try to train in the hurricane? //No, the climate's too dangerous to train.// Naruto thought, answering himself. Besides, he doubted Sasuke would come all the way out to his apartment in the middle night. It was probably just a lost traveler seeking shelter from the storm.  
  
// Yeah, that would make more sense. // Naruto thought as he swung the door open.  
  
Standing outside the doorframe, clothes soaked to the skin, was Gaara of the Sand.  
  
Naruto stood staring at him out of pure surprise for several long seconds, giving time for the realization that Gaara was actually there to sink in. Snapping out of it quickly, Naruto practically yanked Gaara out of the rain and into his apartment, realizing water was getting inside and soaking his carpet. He shut the door behind him, hurrying with the numerous locks he kept as fast as he could to face Gaara.  
  
"What're you doing here?!" He asked, still fumbling with the annoying locks that always came undone. There was a long period of silence before Gaara answered. He stared at Naruto so intensely, even though the blond couldn't see him, he could feel Gaara's gaze burning through his flesh.  
  
"Searching for you." Gaara answered in a low, calm voice.  
  
For possibly the first time in his life, the hyperactive ninja was at a loss of words. Unsure of what to say or how to respond, Naruto just turned around in the direction Gaara's voice was coming from. He wasn't even sure what Gaara meant. Not to mention he felt incredibly vulnerable in the darkness, and struggled to keep his composer. The fact that he was only clad in boxers and his thin black tang top wasn't helping either.  
  
Finally, Naruto snapped out of his daze and realized Gaara was still dripping wet. He mumbled something like 'hold on a sec' before dashing out one more time to the bathroom, trying his best to avoid tripping over the incredible amount of crap covering his floor. He came back with a towel, and handed it Gaara, who had stayed eerily silent. Even now Naruto could still feel those green eyes on him.  
  
Instead of reaching for the towel, Gaara grabbed Naruto's wrist, yanking the unsuspecting ninja in his embrace and crushing their lips together.  
  
Naruto froze. He was certain that his heart had stopped. His blood paralyzed in his veins as his mind became a blur of unidentifiable emotions and thoughts. His muscles had locked in place as his entire body stiffened almost to the point of being painful, and he knew it wasn't the effect of some sort of body binding jutsu.  
  
He could feel Gaara's hand wrapping around his waste, puling him closer, while his other hand was still holding his wrist. Gaara's wet clothing was pressing to Naruto's, making electrifying chills run down his spine. Suddenly, the tropical storm wasn't just outside, it was in his mind. Questions were swarming in his head like ants fighting for room. He couldn't understand why he wasn't pushing Gaara away. Neither could he understand why Gaara was doing this. Was it some kind of joke?  
  
Seconds seemed like hours. Gaara took Naruto's surprise to his advantage; slipping his tongue past the other shinobi's parted lips. He invaded Naruto's mouth without hesitation, grinding his tongue against Naruto's. His hands found there way under the blonde's tang top, setting fire on Naruto's skin and pulling him closer in his embrace.  
  
Without noticing it, the blonde melted more and more into the kiss involuntarily as Gaara deepened it. His heart was just about ready to pound out of his chest. If he would be able to gather his thoughts, he would probably be thinking something like 'I don't think it's healthy for my heart to be beating this fast.' His body temperature felt like it had shot out the roof. He could literally feel the heat radiating from his flushed cheeks.  
  
He nearly fainted when he felt Gaara's tongue gliding over his lips and penetrating his mouth. He immediately clung to the fabric of Gaara's shirt, trying desperately to squeeze his arms between Gaara and himself in a futile attempt to push him away. Instead, his hands remained where they were, never accomplishing their previous purpose.  
  
In some point in the middle of it all, Naruto must have subconsciously allowed his eyes to drift shut. By now he was certain that he had lost complete control over his body. He desperately needed to breathe, but his muscles wouldn't let him move. As a computer with a virus would say, Naruto's muscles were "not responding".  
  
Gaara parted the kiss, but did not release Naruto. He continued staring at the blonde, their faces inches apart. Naruto took a sloe deep breath, his hands still clasping Gaara's shirt. He could heel himself blushing like crazy, and could only imagine how ridiculously flushed he must've looked.  
  
He still wasn't too sure what had just happened, or why Gaara really came to his apartment that night. He also wasn't sure what the kiss had meant, or what Gaara was trying to prove. The only thing he knew was that the tropical storm inside his mind was still raging on, an showed no signs of retreat. If there was one thing above all that he didn't understand, it was these knew emotions surging in him. Whatever that kiss had done to him  
  
He liked it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay. That was a fairly odd ending. Oh well. I might do a follow-up if I feel like it. I'm writing this during Geography because I have a lot of free time. I'm a regular wiz in geography. M'ahaha.  
  
(1)= Okay, just pretend the Naruto-world has super-powerful ultra- technologically advanced satellites that intercept with our satellite signals so they get the Discovery Channel. 


End file.
